moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie 2: Coco's Revenge
Rugrats in Paris:The Movie 2:Coco's Revenge is a 2017 American-French animated comedy-drama film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series of the same name. It is the sequel to 2000's Rugrats Motion Picture and the fifth film in the Rugrats film series. Synothesis Coco Is back For Revenge on the Babies for what they did to her.The Babies plan to Launch Fireworks at the Eiffel Tower. Songs Rugrats in Paris:The Movie 2:Coco's Revenge(Soundtrack) "Rugrats" by Mark Mothersbaugh "Think" By Adam Lambert "Coco's Revenge" by Mandy Moore "I've got a Dream" by Mark Mothersbaugh "Determination" By Toby Fox "Whenever Wherever" by Shakira "Tomorrow Hill" by The Unknown "Who Let the Dogs Out" by Baha Man "A Friend Like You" by Andy Grammer "Saturday" by Nathan Willett Cast Tommy Pickles - E.G. Daily Dil Pickles - Tara Strong Angelica Pickles - Cheryl Chase Chuckie Finster - Nancy Cartwright Phil,Lil,Betty Deville - Kath Soucie Drew Pickles - Michael Bell Charlotte Pickles - Tress MacNeille Accordion Player - Casey Kasem Grandpa Lou Pickles - Joe Alaskey Chas Finster - Michael Bell Stu Pickles - Will Ryan Didi Pickles - Melanie Chartoff Kimi Finster - Dionne Quan Kira Finster - Julia Kato Coco LaBouche - Susan Sarandon Jean-Claude - John Lithgow (Additional Voices) Carlos Alazraqui Bill Hader Thomas Middleditch Adam Sandler Josh Gad Kevin Hart Ed Helms Mr. Lawrence Tom Kenny Linda Wallem Trivia * This is the First Time Angelica Hasn't been Mean. * The store they were in to get the fireworks was the TNT Supercenter. * Coco's defeat is the Same way in the First one, but instead her pants ripped. * The Nickelodeon Movies Logo from the First one is used in this One. * In the original trailer The Angry Video Game Nerd Appears, however he didn't appear in the movie. * Coco acts like a good guy in the Contest announcement,But in the Movie,she's the Bad Guy. * This is the first movie to show Angelica's nice side, as she only said "Dumb Babies" once. * The Song "Determination" is from A Fanmade project of Toby Fox. * Coco pronounces LaBouche wrong * This is the Third JSG Movie,The second was Portal the Movie ''and the First was ''Gameizety ''and the fourth one is ''Popcorn burglar. Language Words like Stupid,and Idiot are in this Movie. In the Original Trailer "Holy Crap" Is shouted by The Angry Video Game Nerd. Rating This film was originally Gonna be Rated G. But due to the Violence of Coco, This is the 2nd Rugrats PG Movie,The first was Rugrats Go Wild.''The first R Movie was ''Rugrats Go Starving. Production In June 2014, Jalen wanted to plan a Sequel to Rugrats in Paris:The Movie So he asked ''Paramount,Nickelodeon Movies, and Klasky Csupo to make a Sequel,And they would be more than happy to say yes.They Started production on the Movie in November 17, 2014,Everyone reprises their Roles(Except Jack Riley due to his death in 2016 due to Pneumonia)as the First One,But Mandy Moore(Famous for ''Cynthia ''from ''Tangled,Klasky Csupo's ''Famous Movie)Voices Coco LaBouche as her Singing Voice for her to sing the Song ''Coco's Revenge.''The Movie was Finished on June 2015,The Trailer was released on October 23, 2017.And then The Movie was released November 24, 2017. Reference ''The First One:Coco shows her defeat from The last time The Rugrats are against her.And she said"What are you waiting for? Get off your derrieres and get this show on the road! Tout de suite! Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie:The Kids' parents gave them treats and then they were running around the playground crazy. Home Media On February 3,2018 a VHS,Will be released. Reception The Movie got Reception from KKDisney, and DonaldC1997 That this is the worst rated movie. Release The Movie was released on November 24, 2017 on Youtube The Movie will be Released at the Eiffel Tower on June 12, 2018 The Movie will be Released on VHS On February 3, 2018, even though the VHS Format was discontinued in 2006-2007, JSG Wanted to make it like the Year 2000 when the First One Came out On November 17,2000. WATCH IT NOW You can watch the Movie here Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:2017 films Category:YouTube Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Drama Films Category:Comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Animated Comedy Films Category:Animation and Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Films set in Paris Category:Sequel films Category:Films featuring E.G. Daily Category:Films featuring Tara Strong Category:Films featuring Kath Soucie Category:Films featuring Michael Bell Category:Films featuring Tress MacNeille Category:Films featuring Casey Kasem Category:Films featuring Susan Sarandon Category:Films featuring Cheryl Chase Category:Films featuring Christine Cavanaugh Category:Films featuring Mandy Moore Category:Rated PG movies Category:Arlene Klasky Category:Gábor Csupó